


Shades of Red

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Het, One Shot, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horizon you can never reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

In her eyes, blue-violet like the beginning of night, there was a promise. In the curve of her neck and the fragility of her fingers, there was a hope. In her quick, soft footsteps, and her laughter, there was a dream. He could see them on the inside of his eyelids, taste them on his lips as he spoke her name. She was not like other girls, nameless, faces blurring into one another's as they watched him pass by with muted smiles. She was a relic of another time, a memory of a place he had never seen, a wish he wanted to touch. To hold in his hands and say, Here is proof. 

The three of them were inseparatable. Sora-Kairi-Riku, like the points of a triangle, body-spirit-mind. They wasted their days on their island as if it was their whole world, as if they would be children forever, as if she had always been there. But it was always there, an invisible force that drew him in, that he could never forget.

Maybe it was because he was a year older. An extra year could change everything. His gaze drew towards the horizon, the place where day and night--light and darkness--began and ended. The cycle of a day, a world, a year, a life. And Sora would call his name, snap him back to reality, to the little world that was their island. And her face was understanding; she knew what it was like to miss something you can't remember. A quick glance, something shared between them, and it was gone, he was forgotten as she shared a joke with Sora. All he had were collections of these little moments, secret feelings stored up inside his heart.

\---

Kairi had always felt different. She was a stranger to a simple and ordinary world, filled with suntouched faces and warm sand. She couldn't remember where she had come from, but knew it must not have been like this. She dreamed of it at night, sometimes: castle towers rising like bones into a moonlit sky, a place where physics didn't quite follow the laws of nature, where men opened doors and became mad--but no, these were only illusions, her mind's attempt at filling in the blank spots of her memory. The overactive imagination of a teenage girl, the weakness of sleep.

But even if she didn't know what her place was in the world, she had her friends, and because of them she felt like she belonged. Sora, with his smiles like sunshine, never treated her as if she had ever not been on the island, never thought of her as an outsider. But something about Riku, the way he looked at her, was different. As if the truth was always somewhere on his mind. She wasn't sure if she liked it, being treated as if she was an interesting specimen, an exotic creature to be examined under a microscope. And yet she couldn't help the thrill it gave her, to know she took up his attention so completely.

After all, his eyes were beautiful. And even though her body was saying different things, Kairi knew she could never return his feelings. She'd seen the way he stared at the horizon when he thought no one was looking, or how his fights against Sora always seemed as though they were real, and not using wooden swords. She couldn't trust him, no matter how his tanned arms looked shining with sweat and summer sun. She wanted to be loved for who she was, not where she came from.

The sun was a fiery red blaze across the sky as Kairi told Sora of her new plan. She'd felt strange all day, as if something bad was going to happen. And Riku would be in the middle of it.


End file.
